


The Taste of Gunpowder

by orphan_account



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Fear, Gun Blowjob, Gun oral, M/M, Oral Sex, THIS IS MEANT TO BE TOXIC AS FUCK, THIS IS NOT MEANT TO BE HEALTHY, Val being a douche, Val being an asshat, Val being toxic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: TOXIC WARNING|| Angel is caught slipping behind Val's back to get some extra cash.
Relationships: Angel Dust & Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 164





	The Taste of Gunpowder

**Author's Note:**

> Okay i'm super iffy about posting this because i hate Valentino and what he does. But, I didn't write this in a romanticized way, not the intent of it. This is a pimp relationship. Its not even a relationship. It's angel is caught under Val's thumb  
> Why did I write this at all? I don't have an answer.  
> So please for the love of God, don't hold this against me.

His knees ached as they dug into the coarse gravel beneath them, but he paid barely any mind to it while he worked the cock in his mouth. He knew he shouldn't be doing what he was- slipping behind his pimp's back to make some quick cash. But he'd be damned if he went to the man for money and only adding more to the list of debt he had already dug for him. 

But if he were to be caught…

He pushed that thought into the back of his mind, he had done this before without getting caught he was fine. Instead he lewdly swirled his tongue around his mouthful, looking up through his lashes to the twisted blessed face of the raven like demon he had picked up in the sleazy bar they were in before slipping out to the alley way.

"O-oh fuck-!" The demon panted, hands digging into fluffy locks, "A-angel you re-eally are am-"

Before the man could finish his sentence there was a loud bang and the only sound to fill Angel's ears was a piercing ringing, he didn't even register the sound of a body hitting the ground next to him. He couldn't react, body frozen on his knees and wide eyed staring at the bricks where the other had once slumped against.

The only thing to pierce through the deafening ringing was a sickly sweet voice dripping with hidden malic, "Angel, baby, what in all of Hell are you  _ doing? _ "

* * *

Angel followed behind the tall overlord, lower arms clasped before him while he fidgeted with his primary against his chest. Watching the back of the zebra printed synthetic fur that trimmed the pimps lavish coat. He hadn't spoken a single word to him.

When Val had shot the poor soul down and found Angel on his knees for some lowlife trying to get some cash for himself he simply gave a smile, pistol still hot in the barrel, and crooked a finger beckoning for the arachnid to pull himself up and get his ass in the limo without a split second to spare. The ride was painstakingly long, Angel tense in his seat the whole way back to the studio while Val lounged with a drink in hand and two other of his contracted souls on either side of him, occasionally shooting Angel an almost… Pitiful look, everyone at some point had pissed off the pimp- but none as many times as Angel had.

They reached a room at the end of the neon lit hallway, Val turning the polished handle and flicked the door open, long strides over to the edge of the bed, sitting upon the velvet duvet, “C’mere Angel cakes, let’s have a chat.”

Angel’s eyes darted to the side and he rubbed one of his arms before reluctantly stepping inside and closing the door behind him. His jaw tightened as he wasted no more time walking over to the moth, balancing himself to sit himself on one of the man’s thighs in the lap of his opened legs.

One of vals hands moved to curl around the slight curve of Angel’s side and pulled him closer, “Do you wanna start, or should I do the talking?”

The arachnid didn’t say anything and instead turned his head away, grimacing as the knots tightened in his stomach. But there were soon fingertips digging into his jaw to force him to turn his face back to look at the pimp.

“Y’know this isn’t the first time i’ve caught you sneaking around behind my back,” Val spoke, his voice came off sickeningly sweet, overly syruped not actually trying to cover the anger beneath, “It hurts your Daddy when you run off doin’ things like that. I only care about you, you never know what kind of intentions all the lowlifes around here have, especially with such a reputation of yours.”

“I just needed some money,” Angel mumbled.

“Y’know i can’t hear you when you mumble, dollface.”

“I just,” he spoke louder before quieting down a hair, “needed some money.”

One of Val’s hands hooked around Angel’s knees and sunk their claws in, “If money is what you need you know you come to me, I always take care of my prized stars, don’t you know this?”

Oh he knew, and he knew it only dug him deeper into the damn sleeze’s debt, nothing he gave wasn’t without a price. Always held over him, and he learned this fast. Val always kept him dependent on him, trapped under his thumb. Everything added on top of that stupid contract.

“I always take care of what’s  _ mine _ after all,” Val ran a thumb over the demon’s mouth where the golden tooth was under before digging a claw into his lip, causing Angel to wince and squeeze his eyes shut tight as the skin threatened to break.

There was a loud sigh, the overlord pulled out the pistol from under his coat, eyeing it under the light strips that covered the junction of the ceiling and wall all around the room, “You’re always such a handful, Angel. Causing a lot of trouble for me, always getting me to weigh why exactly I keep you around,” Angel’s stomach dropped deep in his gut and he tense, balling his fists on his knees, Val laughed and gave a cruel smile to him, “but you are my prized bitch in the end, can’t let you go that easily. You’re lucky you gotta shoot tomorrow, y’know.”

Angel sunk into himself- don’t remind him. 

The fingers on his face tightened along the hollow of his cheeks, digging in to pry his mouth open while Val pressed the cool metal of the muzzle of the pistol to pale lips, “Y’know you wasted not only my time but also Vox’s, we needed to talk and instead i’m chasing your ass across the east side only to find you on your knees like some cum hungry whore, are you really that desperate you’ll take anything you get? I’ll keep that in mind, baby cakes.”

The length of the gun was forced hard into his mouth, hitting against his teeth in the process as he gave an audible choke as it roughly hit the back of his throat. His eyes were wide as he watched the expression of Val’s face, the gun being pulled back put held before him still, he swallowed before he ran his tongue along the underside, eyes locked with Val. 

The claws in his knees dug deeper, the hand on his waist tightening under the hand on him, a sharp ache setting in as he took the gun once more into his mouth. The tip of his tongue slipped out to lick slowly at the trigger guard. His heart raced in his chest, doing his best to read anything behind that wicked snarled smile on the overlord’s smile. He squeezed an eye shut when his head was painfull craned up, a whimper escaping him at the action. The length of the gun pushed farther into his mouth, if the exposed barrel were any longer he was sure the man would force it down his throat, as if he already wasn’t  _ trying _ to. 

His eyes squeezed shut fully, fingers digging into his knees and palms. The gun was twisted forcefully while it was pushed and pulled from his mouth alongside the nails digging into the side of his face, doing his best to accumulate enough spit to keep the treatment somewhat bearable. It pooled at the corners of his mouth, every time the muzzle hit the back of his throat he felt like he couldn’t  _ breathe _ .

There was a hard metallic click that cut through the sound of his heavy breathing, the muzzle on the tip of his lips. His eyes widened as he reacted and kicked his legs pushing against Val, his heart stopping in his chest and slamming down into his stomach. His hands grabbing hard on the wrist of the hand that held the gun, trying to pull it away. Trying to get away from it all, flailing his legs and his other arms pushing and trying to pry the hands off of him. But they held tight, the grasp on his jaw tight enough to keep his head still even as he flinched away. 

Val simply barked a laugh in amusement, pulling the gun away as he wheezed. His grip released as he roughly shoved Angel out of his lap to the floor without a care, the arachnid scrambled to push himself as far as he could until his back hit the wall behind him, panic and fear pumping through his veins. But, he couldn’t run, he didn’t have a choice. If he did, who knew what would actually happen. Simply having to take the sick amusement and treatment of the moth demon.

Val settled his laugh into a dark chuckle, spreading his legs apart more so as he leaned back on his hands, his hand holding the pistol resting on his thigh, “Come here, Angel.”

Angel didn’t want to, but he had to. Moving on shaking knees he crawled over to settle between the pimps legs, eyeing the pistol next to him. He didn’t speak, instead did his best not to worry his lip while his eyes threatened to spill the tears that accumulated

“How much did he pay you,” it wasn’t a question, “No more lies, you know what happens if you push my patience any more.”

“He only had, $50 on him,” when a hand was waiting in front of him he swallowed and dug around in the fluff of his chest, “I, had him pay up front.”

The overlord took the cash that was handed over to him, quickly flipping through the ones and fives it was paid in, his clicked his teeth, “Sellin’ yourself short, Angelcakes, shame. Got people payin’ like you’re some cheap street walkin’ slut.”

Angel tried not to scowl, money was money when he was doing whatever he could to ease his debts, he didn’t care. His attention was grabbed again by Val.

“Well, why let good money go to waste? Why not finish what the poor deadbeat never got?” Val laughed again at the expression on Angel’s face, a look of ‘are you kidding me’ but not quite, “Aww, baby you know that’s not a good look on you,” the man’s fingers tangled tightly in white locks and forced the other’s face into the front of his clothed crotch, “Now get to it, you’ve tested enough of my patience today, give me a reminder why I still keep a whore like you around.”

Angel scrunched his nose up at the rough gesture, already feeling the tent in the pimp’s slacks, of course the sick fuck was hard. When was he not… He balled his secondary hands tightly against his legs again, wanting to waste no time in getting this over with, wanting to just get out of this room with Val. His hands moved up and undid the button and zipper of the other, being mindful considering the man never seemed to wear anything under them. Pulling out his cock and balls out and setting to work quickly.

He swallowed before sucking the tip of the prick in front of him, digging his tongue roughly along the slit before he was already being pushed down to take more of him in. Angel let him, the less he had to do the better. He focused on cupping and rolling the man’s balls, squeezing his throat when he felt the cock slip further into his mouth.

“That’s it,” It wasn’t encouragement Val was giving, “this is why you’re my favorite whore, you never have to waste time like the other sluts around here. They make a pretty face, but you're always a prettier mouth to see full of someone's cock.”

The spider went to close his eyes, he didn’t want to be reminded who he was with visually, the voice was bad enough trying to drown out. He hummed around the mouth full and worked another hand around the girth he hadn’t fit in his mouth, swirling his tongue along as best as he could before Val thrust his hips hard, choking him as he was forced to take him down to the hilt and pushing the tears in his eyes over to stain his cheeks. His jaw fucking ached. 

He furrowed his brow, relaxing his throat and shoulders and took the way his head was bobbed along the thrusting against his mouth, continuing his fondling to hurry this up.

“Once you’re done, you’re gonna get yourself cleaned up and go apologize to Vox,” Angel gave a hum around the mouthful in response, squeezing his hand, “You’re gonna apologize for wasting his time.”

He barely could let a whine slip out- it was always russian roulette with the other overlord, never knowing what mood he was in. 

He was pulled back by his hair, “Understand?”

Angel licked his lips, precum and spit running down his chin, he didn’t look up at Val, instead just replied, bringing his hands up to jerk the man off in the moment he couldn’t use his mouth, “Y-ye-ah,” his hair was pulled again and his breath hitched, “Ye-AH! I understand, i’m g-gonna, clean myself up, and apologize to Vox!”

“Good, you do understand some things,” he didn’t loosen his grip when he forced himself back into the man’s mouth, rocking his hips against him and feeling him swallow around him. 

Angel could feel him pulse in his mouth and the way his balls tightened in his hand, least he was easy today, usually he would last longer than this the fucking overlord. Probably got worked up with ramming the gun in his mouth the sick fuck. He did his best to ready himself, doubling his actions.

Val held the demon’s head still, taking the pistol in his hand and placing the muzzle against the center of Angel’s head. Angel swallowed hard at that feeling, refusing to open his eyes as his hands balled into the hem of his skirt. He could feel his cheeks burning, his throat was already beyond raw. He was pulled back, cock slipping from his mouth with a pop, the gun still pressed to him.

“Look at me,” Val gritted out, and he reluctantly opened his eyes. Watching Val as he swallowed, “Remember that you’re  _ my  _ bitch, Angel.”

The overlord jerked himself off, hands gliding easily over his spit slick sex, The corners of his lips curled when Angel opened his mouth without being told, holding his tongue out readying himself.

Just as he was about to cum, he pulled the pistol away from Angel’s forehead. He aimed it up to the ceiling and he pulled his finger taut on the trigger. The man between his legs squeezed his eyes shut and flinched hard, shoulders shaking at the loud sound ringing through the room. Covering the rough grunt the moth gave as he came. Painting his face in thick ropes of his seed, dripping into his still open mouth and down his cheeks. He continued to fuck himself through with his own hands until he was entirely spent, leaning in and having Angel suck the tip of his softened cock before he slumped himself back to sit upon the edge of the bed.

When Angel felt the hands knotted in his hair remove themselves he carefully blinked his eyes open, rubbing the palms of his hand across his dirtied face to avoid anything getting in his eyes.

Val sat up straight, flaccid and still exposed, “Go clean yourself up for Vox. And Angel, if you continue this habit of going behind my back again, I won't be so gentle next time.”

Angel couldn’t feel his legs, he could meet Val and looked at his lap instead, “Yes, Daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel disgusting, and not in a kinky way.


End file.
